Solenoid valves are electromechanically-operated valves that include at least one valve controlled by an electric current through a solenoid. Solenoid valves are ubiquitous in modern automobile transmissions and play critical roles in the proper functioning of the transmission. After prolonged use, however, the valve components in a solenoid valve may begin to wear, which can lead to fluid leakage, causing transmission components to not receive the correct amount of fluid flow and fluid pressure. Depending on the particular solenoid and the severity of the leakage, a malfunctioning solenoid can cause the transmission system to produce error codes, cause poor shift performance, cause the transmission to shift at incorrect times, or not shift at all. In some cases, it might be possible to repair a malfunctioning solenoid by refurbishing or replacing worn or malfunctioning components, however, solenoids are often encased in permanently-sealed housings making it difficult to perform the repair in a manner that allows reassembly and reuse of the solenoid. Thus, the only solution currently available for repairing a transmission with certain types of malfunctioning solenoids is to completely replace the solenoids rather than repair them.